Down the Firefly Path
by Shiroiyu
Summary: Sora and Sunao have taken up a job thanks to Matsurichan but this job has made them come across a bond like no other. SoraXSunao -- Discontinued
1. Hotaru Kane – Firefly Spell

A/N: Hello there! I just thought that maybe I could do a fan fiction of Sukisyo since I know moderately about this series and I simply adore yaoi. But it's just so sad that I can't download more than episode 9, so please work with me since I'm suffering to know what else is going to happen ;-; anyways, this is my first Suki fan fic so please be gentle with me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own none of the characters in this fan fiction.

Chapter: 1

_Hotaru Kane_ – _(Firefly Spell)_

**/Sunao's POV/**

I walked silently through the corridors of my school. No one was around since it was already lunch time and by that time these hallways turn into deserts. You could even think of small tumble weeds rolling along- at least that's what I always thought about. I brushed my digits through the side of my hair with a light grunt.

The sound of my shoes echoing all around me; seemed kind of annoying, but even more annoying would be staying in that room with all those guys…I didn't hate them, it's just that sometimes…they're too much to bare. Everyone's so happy…and I'm just…

I reached the glass wall which was painted in light shades of purple and pink. My fingertips seemed to work at their own accord since when I noticed my hands were lightly touching the contour of the material that was used to make this wall. It seemed like it was made out of polished glass.

A smile tried to break free but I held it back. I knew what this meant and I wasn't going to let it out just yet. Ran was calling out to Yoru, this I knew…but I wasn't going to let his way so easily.

I sighed as I returned my hand back and set it at my side. Just then I heard my name being called over and over like a chant. My body automatically turned around and before my eyes ran the one person that I didn't want to be around with right now. I narrowed my eyes at him "What are you doing here, Hashiba?" I asked blankly not caring if he liked the way that I asked or not.

I continued my train of sights as he came closer to where I stood. He panted softly while miniature drops of sweat tinkled down the sides of his face. His blue orbs then looked at me as if trying to burn into me. I just stared back emotionless "What are you talking about? I came here looking for you, you baka!" he growled softly.

I huffed off what he just said and walked a bit away from him "What would happen if I didn't want to be found?" I asked softly as I looked back at him with the corner of my eye trying to see what kind of reaction I would get. None of my liking really- he reached out and grasped my wrist tightly "Wh-What are you doing!" I asked loudly with a light gasp in between.

"What is the matter with you! We're all worried about you because you just dashed out of the room without saying a word and now you're running around like this…!" I saw his eyes burn with anger. I couldn't help but pull away from them. They were so…frightening. I shook my head and pulled my hand away from him only to break free from his tight hold. "I'm not running around! You are…I'm just…I just want to be alone!" I said as I dashed down the flight of stairs that were beside me.

This was my perfect time to be alone…

To be free at last,

I sighed softly once I reached the outside of the building leaving Hashiba on the third floor. I smirked and walked down the side of the school. Just then I heard my name being called again from the same floor that I had been on. I looked up in the direction in which it was coming from and saw blue streaks popping out from a window on the side of the building "Asshole!" Hashiba yelled down at me.

I simply shrugged and showed him my middle finger. I snickered and kept on walking only to hear a "Up yours!" I shook my head "Not listening!" I continued to walk on my way not even bothering to listen to what he had to say.

Everyone around me began to turn their heads at me, whisper to each other; I knew somehow that they were talking about what just happened between Hashiba and me. I sighed softly at this and continued on my way in the direction of the only place that I could actually be alone for once and clear my head…

**/Sora's POV/**

"Baka Fujimori!" I growled in annoyance. I hated it when he acted all tough like- it didn't suit him. He was the type of being all quiet and shy, that would suit him perfectly. But no-o-o-o, he just had to be an asshole!

Why couldn't he be all cute like, he would be so adorable! I grumbled down the hallway in the direction in which I had come by. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, could he be anymore stupider! I swear that when they made the meaning stupidity they had _him_ in mind!"

I ruffled my hair and shook my head trying to get the strands back into place though their original place was…well…all about. They went in all directions so I really don't even know why I'm even bothering. I sighed and rubbed my temple "Maybe I need some fresh air.

That might do me some good" but just before I could take another step I heard quick footsteps coming towards me. I slowly turned around only to be toppled down to the ground.

I blinked a few times and looked at the brownish spikes in front of me "Sora-kun! I was looking a-a-a-a-a-all over for you!" said a small chibi voice. I tilted my head slightly to the side and noticed two pair of big orbs staring up at me with gleam "Hiromu? What are you doing here?"

He nuzzled his face against the base of my neck purring "I came to see you"

_Sora…_

I blinked and shook my head. "Really now?" I smiled a bit and slowly got off from the floor. I dusted myself off and helped him up but only ended up being hugged again. I patted his head lightly "Now we can be alone, without that…'friend' of yours" he said with a low growl. But it didn't seem frightening at all. It seemed more…cute than anything else.

_Sora…_

I blinked once more "Where is that voice coming from?" I watched Hiromu look up at me a bit confused by my words "What voice, Sora-kun?" He asked softly still holding onto my torso.

I looked down at him and smiled as I shook my head "It's nothing really." Just then the bell rang through the school but it was so loud that it made my ears almost pop. "I have to go now, Hiromu. See you tomorrow" I said with a wave not wanting any more contact from him. It's not that I didn't like him or anything, it's just that sometimes he's so…special…I sighed softly as I grabbed my book bag that was set at the entrance of the school.

No one ever dared to touch my stuff since they knew that I would somehow find out and get it back not the good way…but the bad way and you wouldn't want to see me that way- o-o-o-oh no.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice "Sora-a-a-a-!" I blinked and saw blond. I twitched and quickly dashed out the door with my book bag at hand. Not Matsuri! He'll make me do another job! I quickly ran over to the front gate pushing a few people to the side but it was of no use. He was right in front of me waiting at what was supposed to be my free ticket out of here. I sighed softly "What is it?" I asked a tad bit bored with all this tag playing. He smiled "Heh, heh" he chuckled softly with that smug on his face.

**/Sunao's POV/**

I had heard the school bell ages ago but was too contemplated by the natured that was around me that I didn't even want to bother to stand up. Slowly the sky was being painted by red, orange and yellow streaks. I smiled at the sight and saw a few fireflies slowly coming out. I chuckled softly as I began to stand up.

Dusting myself off I then took hold of my book bag and walked over towards the front gates which I supposed that were still open. I walked over there and found Hashiba and Matsuri-chan talking. _This doesn't look good._ I muttered inside myself as I made my way towards them.

Matsuri-chan's sights were then turned towards me with a smile on his face "There you are! I was just telling Sora about your new assignment. It seems that someone that lives around here is stalking people near the fountain of the park." He stated not even removing his smile from his face- not even for a second.

"That sounds dangerous" Sora said softly. I narrowed my eyes at him "Of course it is, stupid" I growled and crossed my arms by my chest. He looked at me and balled his fists "What did you just say?"

"What you heard" I spat back. Matsuri-chan got in the way. Good timing, I was just about to claw him. "Now, all you have to do is stay out tonight and watch over the people that might go by." The blond stated as he walked back a bit from us still smiling. "I'll see you guys later, if anything you know my number." He quickly then dashed out from the school gates leaving me and Hashiba alone.

"Do we go there now?" he softly asked out loud.

"What, you planning on spending the night here?" I asked as I passed by him and out to the street. "Hey! Don't leave me here!" he yelled behind me and he followed.

_At the park_

We arrived at almost 6:30 P.M. good timing actually. I looked around at what surrounded me. Nothing out of the ordinary…just trees, flowers, birds, insects, and all types of things like that. I looked over my shoulder and watched Hashiba walking behind me. I smiled; I couldn't believe it the first time that I heard that Hashiba had fallen from the third floor and only lost his memory. He could have died. I shook my head trying to get the thought away. I was on a job right now and nothing was going to get in the way.

**/Sora's POV/**

I walked silently behind Fujimori as I scanned my surroundings. Why was this person stalking people out here in the middle of no where? I mean what's the point? Doesn't he have a life or a hobby? I shook my head and grumbled "This is so not fair. Tonight there was going to be this big Wrestling match on T.V."

"Maybe you can ask the person out to accompany you on your little wrestling daydream?" I heard the pink haired boy in front of me say. I growled "What was that?" just then I saw him come to a stop. I blinked and stopped as well. "What's wrong?" I softly asked as I moved closer to him.

He was staring at a display of more than a thousand fireflies. I gasped and smiled at the sight and was about to jump into the millions of tiny dots when a grasp on my hand stopped me. I looked back and saw Fujimori looking at the fireflies with a smile on his face. I blinked slightly, he's….smiling? I mean really, really smiling?

I then trailed his sights and simply stared at the display of hovering lights before us as a faint smile crept upon my lips. Maybe it was this place, but right now I didn't care that any freaking guy was out here, I didn't care about anything else. But I also didn't notice that my hand refused to let go of Fujimori's. It felt so warm that I never wanted to let go.

"They're…pretty, aren't they?" He softly asked after quite some time as his grip on my hand tightened. I nodded "They are…I wonder why they have all gathered here." He shook his head and I kind of noticed that he moved a bit closer to me. I didn't mind really.

"I really don't know…maybe it's the season. The season of fireflies…" He smiled and looked up at the clear night sky above us. "The spell of the fireflies." I blinked at the sound of that and turned towards him "The wha…?" I tilted my head a bit.

He slowly lowered his sights towards me once more and smiled "Haven't you heard? The Firefly Spell is when a specific time comes the fireflies gather to mate. They meet in huge groups and they do some kind of courtship- you could say. But the sky has to be clear...people call this The Firefly Spell because when two persons more like lovers...they become entwined with their beauty…" he slowly fell silent.

I looked over at him "You believe in that so called 'Firefly Spell'- mumbo-jumbo?" I asked softly as I pulled my hand away from his grasp and jumped into the pile of fireflies only to watch them all fly away into the sky. "Why did you do that?" Fujimori yelled at me. I smirked at him "We're here to do a job not squawking over love sick fairy tales, Fujimori."

I watched him pout in the dim light of the park posts. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you could scare them away." He crossed his arms and walked over to the fountain that was near us.

I chuckled softly at how cute he looked mad. But in fact…I too believed in 'The Firefly Spell'. Maybe it was some kind of sign…maybe…

----------------------------------------------

Okay, that would be it for the first chapter. I did have some help from a friend -:Nuzzles Darky:- Anku for helping me out . Anyways, I'll see what I can do for the next chapter, since I really don't know if this fic's good or not ; but anyways, thanks for reading. R&R!


	2. Yoru no Gaara: Death of Night

A/N: Hey there again! I know that I haven't been updating much but these days my classes have been pretty much tough. And now it seems like things have been smoothing up a bit. Anyways, onwards with the update! And also…thanks for the reviews you guys and I'm planning on considering Yami-Nabe's idea on the POV dilemma. Thanks for the idea! nn

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Sukisyo_ in any way or the song: _Moonlight _from the series KURAU Phantom Memory

_I _& **B**- Italic and Bold: Song Lyrics

Chapter: 2

_Yoru no Gaara- Death of Night_

**/Normal POV/**

_**Dream…**_

Sora walked quietly through a thicket of trees. They seemed to stretch right up to the sky and never end. His eyes wandered around them, his feet continued to step over the fallen branches. Everything seemed so quiet that it was almost unreal.

The wind played a soft melody through the shaking leaves that grew from the treetops. The sound of water from a near by stream could be also heard…he sighed softly as he came to a clearing. His sights wandering as far as the eye could see…

Nothing in particular seemed to catch his attention, until they came upon a figure…a dark figure standing right before him. His eyes opened wide "Who…are you?" he softly muttered almost under his breath.

Blood…

The sound of bubbles on the surface of a lake…

Pop…pop, pop…

He moved back, scared, confused, frightened, he didn't know what to do or what to say. He simply thought that he should get out of there and fast. His brain screamed at him to move, his body…seemed to be responding at its own accord.

"Do not run…''

I have to…if I don't…I'll be hurt…

"Don't fear me…"

I have to…I don't know you…

"Don't forget…''

Forget…what?

"Don't forget…

To love me"

_**End Dream**_

**/Sora's POV/**

I woke up sweating and panting, my eyes right now open as I stare up at what it seemed to be the ceiling of my room. Sighing softly, I reach up and touch my damp forehead "It was…a dream…a simple dream…'' I slowly slid off to the edge of the bed; trying to get the beads of sweat away from my face when my eyes were placed upon Sunao…he was soundly sleeping upon his bed.

What I wouldn't give to sleep like that…huffing later, I sat upright on my bed then glanced over at the window. The night seemed very clear, not even a cloud in sight in the sky.

Yawning soundly, I then place my feet inside of my shoes and then moving over to the door. Maybe I could get a good night walk with the moon…since it was so big and bright tonight.

I walked quietly through the night, hands slipping towards my pockets as I felt them slowly becoming warm. I saw the moon's reflection shinning down upon me as I continued to walk.

The sound of my footsteps could be heard and maybe two or three cats and a dog barking in the distance. The night was calm…like every other night. Nothing out of the ordinary or so it seemed…

…_Sora…_

Blinking, my feet come to a stop. "The same voice from before…who are you?" I softly ask out loud but only the wind answered my question. Sighing a bit, I continued on my aimless way, "I wonder who that voice belongs to…it sounds so…familiar…" shaking my head, I slowly moved in the direction in which Fujimori and me were earlier.

The fireflies were still there, dancing the night away. A smile began to form at my lips as I sat down at the root of one of the trees near by.

It all looked like a folkloric dance of the night for them…or something like that. Either way, it looked pretty enough…one of my hands traveled upwards allowing one of the fireflies to land on the tip.

I smiled as I watched it. So small…yet it illuminates so much…though more of them…and you wouldn't have need for electricity. Shaking my head, I began to think…

So many…so beautiful, yet…they have such a small lifespan…

It's quite sad really. Something so pretty, having it in your hand and then watch it slowly slipping away into nothingness…

_**From a distant place, the transience from the past,**_

**_in order to make you smile reflects silently._**

_**Embrace the ineffable impatience,**_

_**look up to the sky and pray.**_

_**Moonlight, please stay unchanged.**_

_**Moonlight, I'm coming to meet you.**_

My hands traveled into my pockets as I shiver; it seemed so cold all of a sudden. Seemed almost unreal, the illumination of the moonlight could now be seen hanging above the park. The shadows retaliating once the light touched their edges. Yawning softly, I stood up and dusted my behind off. Just then I heard something within the bushes that I was closest to.

Taking a defensive stance, my brain began to calculate different events all at once:

-Getting assaulted

-Getting assaulted AND raped

-Getting raped only

-Getting killed

-Getting shot

-Getting kidnapped…

Shaking my head, trying to clear everything up as I tried to figure out what I should do at this point but it seemed like nothing was coming to mind. I could sure use Fujimori's help right about now but I bet that he's still sleeping like a baby back in the room.

Though the sound began to seem distant and it made me break out of my thoughts. Grunting, for some reason, my body began to give chase "Ooi! Matte!" (Oi to attract attention or hey, Matte Wait)

_**The happiness of getting closer to peaceful days.**_

_**The past and the present crosses paths.**_

_**Moonlight, run up and, definitely,**_

_**Moonlight, we will meet once more.**_

_**Your light is my guide, as I walk out of confusion.**_

_**if you manage to light it, bid farewell to your distant memories.**_

The chasing continued until the noises of feet running over the concrete could be heard in the distance. My eyes scanning my surroundings…it seemed that I had just stumbled upon an old factory. Strange enough that I had never even seen this place before- now hearing the sound against metal as if going up a ladder, I dashed off in the direction in which the noise came from.

My strands becoming a bit damp because of the sweat…you know…running…and such…ah, hell with it!

Clinging up the ladder as fast as I could, I found that I was the only one up there…suddenly my hearing picked up the sound of shoes once more. Grunting a bit, I rushed in that same direction; the moon dancing beside me with that oh so carefree gleam of hers like she always had.

_**Moonlight, please stay unchanged.**_

_**Moonlight, I'm coming to meet you.**_

_**Moonlight, run up and, definitely,**_

_**Moonlight, we will meet once more.**_

_**Moonlight, please stay unchanged.**_

_**Moonlight, I'm coming to meet you.**_

And that was it…the last thing that I heard…was the sound of shoes…running across the street. Though I could have sworn that I had heard a scream coming from somewhere…

This case is becoming more and more suspicious…sort of speak. Even though it's none of my business…it somehow interreges me into knowing…why would someone stalk other people? Why would they run in the middle of the night when they know that no one would be around? Why was it that the person was in the bushes that I was…?

Shaking my head, I turned to the stair case, "I should head back now…it's getting late…" and that I did. Groaning softly, I made my way back to the apartment without making a single sound. Lucky for me, Fujimori was still sleeping…

Smiling a bit…I moved over to his bed side. He looked so…so peaceful. Arms neatly placed at his pillow side, his eyelids closed, his pinkish strands all about and some above the bed sheets…my eyes slowly moved to his lips…those…rosy colored lips that would drive anyone crazy just staring at them. How they would move with each breath that he took, how plump they looked in the moonlight's gaze…

My hand slowly moved to touch one of his strands but he groaned softly in his sleep. Backing up a bit, I shook my head slowly "What am I doing?" I asked myself softly…being replied by no one, I let out a yawn and moved off in the direction of my bed with a soft groan. "…time for bed..." my eyes slowly came to a light close…ahh, sweet, sweet slumber…how I missed you so…

BLEEEP, BLEEEP, BLEEP

"Huuuuuh…?" my eyes slowly opened with a groan. Fujimori rose up and stretched out with a smile upon his face as he then turned to me "Time for school, baka." He said almost happily…

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling, "My life is a soap opera with no season finally…" I took hold of Toshizou and placed him on my face.

---------------------------------------------

That's about all that my brain can come up with about now! Sorry for taking so long, my computer has been coming and going through difficult changes…and so…yeah. Either way, I might get some help from Sunao which is the one that is helping me through this- Arigatou Nao-Nao! X3 and also, I might try to update sooner than this one. So thanks for reading! Remember to review!


	3. Mamotte Ageru: I'll protect you

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I used to. Things at school have been rather…tough…and I'm trying to get through them. I thank all of the people who have been reading this up until this point, though I'm sorry that I have been taking so long ;

And I think that I'm going to add a little something that might help in the reading…that is if you can find the mp3 ; if not you can simply send me either an IM or an e-mail saying that you would want to have the song x3

**_Inspiration Song_**: _Ayumi Hamasaki- Fairyland_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Sukisyo_ at all.

Chapter: 3

_Mamotte Ageru- I'll protect you_

**/Sunao's POV/**

Sighing loudly, my eyes in a rather bored manner, scanning the empty room before me. Shaking my head; moving a hand to the side of my head only to brush some of the strands that were nagging at me since I got into the classroom; back behind one of my ears.

Days seem to simply stretch out making things seem so slow…it was rather annoying, really. But in my opinion…beggars can't really be choosers.

No one paying attention to me once-oh-ever, even if there _were _people in here in the first place; I slipped off in the direction of my seat. Being one of the students that sat in the front, my form passed a couple of my classmates that seemed to be having a play fight of their own.

If Hashiba and I would get into one of those…I think that I would probably win. Smirking inwardly, I shook the thought away…the image of me hitting him with a frying pan…yes, I would win then.

He would hurt for a month, a year probably, if hit the right way…though I didn't want to hurt him…_that_…much. Bringing myself back out from my daze, my hues turned to the classroom, still strange that it seemed like the only people that were currently present would be…three people including myself.

All seemed so quiet, by now one would think that things would be crowded, loud and all of those things. But right now…it seemed very odd…

My sights now slowly turning in the direction in which the window was; releasing a soft sigh, I blinked once I saw two arms slowly wrapping around my shoulders.

Turning to face the person that was holding me, thinking that it might be Matsuri-chan or someone that I knew only to meet a pair of cat-like emerald green colored eyes; gasping softly, I tried to pry my way out from his hold only making a smirk play upon his features.

He had been in my class for a while now but I knew that he was one of the people that were in a gang…though they were never known for doing something drastic. Do you call this drastic?

"What do you want?" I spat at him with a glare, thinking that he would back off though it seemed like it only gave him more encouragement to come at me again. Hissing softly, I moved my head to one side.

"Why…that's a stupid question." He simply commented as he pulled me closer to him, why was this happening to me now? Shaking my head, I began to thrash around though my wrists were suddenly held up by a second person behind me. Gasping softly, I looked up, trying to see if I could identify the second guy's face though my sights were pulled to the one about my chest.

It heaving in and out as he licked at the side of my neck; should I cry for help? Should I scream at the top of my lungs? Or should I sit here…waiting…waiting to be saved?

"What do you want with me-!" I asked out loud though I was hushed with the others lips. Eyes opening wide, I gasped against the said kiss only to turn away, disgusted. I would right now clean my mouth with my sleeve if it wasn't already grasped within a bind.

"We want your body, is that so much to ask?" The boy on top of me said while the one behind me cackled. I hissed, "Don't you have any other hobby or pass time? Have you heard of mast- Gah!" My eyes fell to a close once I felt a sudden pressure being pressed in the middle of my legs. His knee was right in between.

He pressed further since I had been almost pulled out of my chair. And also since the desk was one of a table that could be moved from where it was standing; I began to squirm though the boy's hands met my hips to hold me in place.

I whimpered, if I screamed they could have a gun hiding or simply do worse… but what could be worse being raped in a classroom?

"L-Let me go!" my cheeks betraying me with a blush as I returned to glaring at him. He simply chuckled as if I told him some kind of joke "I don't think that we can reply to that, currently."

And with that he began to trail his hands upwards underneath my shirt. I squirmed again underneath him, his digits meeting my nipples, I gasped as I tilted my head to one side… "L-Leave…leave me alone!"

I continued to squirm though the pressure of his knee increased making small tears begin to form at the edges of my eyes. "No thank you." He simply said, leaning down to my chest making his lips meet the nipple that he was touching.

More tears coming, my mind now in a blank… "Ha…Hashi…ba…save…save me…" I said pleadingly though knowing that maybe I wouldn't be answered by no one…not even him. Just then, as of cue, the sound of the door being opened; my eyes shot open only to see a familiar blue haired male. "Ha-Hashiba!"

"Fuji…what are you doing to Fujimori?" Hashiba asked as he slammed the door behind him. His eyes flaring up like I have never seen before; the guys continued to hold me until Hashiba was a few inches away.

Releasing me from their hold, me not having balance, my body began to tumble down. Grasping nothing, my hand suddenly met a strong hold.

Being pulled up by a smooth motion, I was then within Hashiba's hold. Blushing deeply, I looked up at him. Him hissing at the two males that stood within his sights.

"I'll ask again…what…were you doing to Fujimori?"

His hold tightening rather…protectively around me; I know that Ku-chan would do this same thing but…Ku-chan was right now dead…

Shaking my head, my thoughts returning to reality once more, I stared at the two males now within my sights as well. One tall, the other one seemed a bit smaller. One looked rather young and the other one…looked kind of…like if he was in special Ed to put it simpler.

"We-We were just playing with him!" one said…the one that was harassing me. I glared at him and hissed, "You did no such thing-!" I was about to keep ranting though Hashiba beat me to it.

"You think that its fun to simply push yourselves on a person just because he's good looking has good grades and are better people than you are. Well guess again. Life isn't so easy, it might be unfair but you don't have to push your problems on someone else just to prove your point. Now get out of my sits before I kick both your asses!" he barked only making the duo jump and dash off in the direction of the door.

Hearing the slam behind them, Hashiba released me from his hold only to take a grip upon my shoulders making me look at him. Offering a light smile upon his features, he tilted his head to one side "Did they hurt you? Did they do anything to you?"

Blinking, I found myself blushing once more. Narrowing my eyes, I turned away with a huff, "No, I could have taken them single handedly but you just _haaad _to come in, didn't you? You're always trying so hard to be the hero in everything that you do, Hashiba!" I turned away as my eyes closed and arms crossed by my chest.

I heard him shift behind me "What are you talking about? A simple "Thank you, Hashiba" would suffice!" He peeked by my side with a slight glare, which I stared into once I opened my eyes. "Yeah, well…no thank you."

I said as I moved off towards my seat, sitting neatly down awaiting for the class to begin. I heard my counterpart huff, "Are you stupid or are you just acting like you are?"

"Hashiba, look in a mirror, I'm not you."

"Baka! There isn't any school today! There's an activity outside and no one will be giving class today, which is why I was sent to look for you. Aren't you supposed to know all of these things?" annoyance hung upon every single word that resounded on that sentence. Growling softly, I simply continued to look away.

"It's not my fault that your **_BIG_** mouth couldn't let me hear when they were saying that through the speakers. You just can't stay shut, can you?" I shook my head and shrugged, already knowing his response really. Since he would always say the same thing over and over…like a tape recorder.

"I DO NOT HAVE A BIG MOUTH! You're the one who's always—"

I cut in.

"Look…just forget it…" I move in the direction of the closed door only to slide it open.

"You could at least say thank you!" He snarled once more. I looked at him with a smirk upon my lips. "Thank you…my…" I spank my behind making him blush. Though I didn't exactly know what to make of it…was it an embarrassed blush or simply just a blush, blush?

Shrugging it off, I turned to the door and walked out, shutting the door behind me not hearing another peep coming from Hashiba in the room.

Kind of odd…he would simply slam that door open and yell at me through the hallway but now…he was quiet.

Sighing softly, I moved in the direction in which the stairs were though my feet stopped in their tracks…lowering my head, I shook it.

Why was I feeling so guilty? I always treated Hashiba this way. Why was I feeling so different now?

Instead of moving up the stairs, I moved off in the direction of a near by window.

Opening it allowing the breeze to slip inside of the building though it was followed by cherry blossom petals; blinking, I stared at them dancing around me only making me smile. Maybe nature wanted me to look at the bright side of things…

Placing my hands upon the top of the window sill, I stared out. A lot of people in the middle of the outdoor theater from what I could see…though they were somewhat away; the whole school was currently alone. Well…aside from me and Hashiba and those guys but I'm not quite sure if they left or what…

Lowering my head, I rested my cheek against my folded arms. My eyes slowly sliding to a close as I released a sigh which was only echoed through the whole hallway till reaching the end. Just then I heard footsteps though I didn't bother to move. I knew, somehow, who it was already.

The footsteps came to a stop behind me… I didn't bother to look.

"It seems like everyone's having fun…including those guys that wanted to have a way with you." I heard Hashiba say though it seemed that his voice was a bit more soothing than before.

Nodding, I opened my eyes idly. "It seems so…but I don't want to talk about it, Hashiba…"

I heard him turn…and begin to walk off once more…though before he left, I heard him whisper…it sounded like a whisper but I heard it nevertheless…

"…I will protect you…Nao…"

---------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it took me so long to update! I really didn't have any inspiration at all but for some odd reason Nickleback: Photograph kind of did. Along with my boyfriend who was talking to me at the moment but either way, hope you guys like the chapter even though it's kind of sloppy but I promise that I will work on chapter 4 as soon as possible! R&R and thanks for reading:D


End file.
